Four Different Minds, One School
by Nicola2
Summary: Each chapter written in four different peoples minds : Remus, Ellanor, James/Lilly, Nimphyia. So yeah, blossoming romance. PLEASE REVIEW!! thank you.


Sorry this story started off really trashy....but it kind of calms down! Each chapter is written in little sections, each section having a new character as the main one. I tried to make it full throtle and a bit gritty and up there, with lot's of kissing....but it didn't really work.  
  
Oh yeah for all you dumbasses out there...I did not write Harry Potter (I wish). So yeah, all names and places copyright to J.K.Rowling.  
  
But the following chars. are ALL MINE:  
  
Ellanor Abercrombie  
  
Bella  
  
Laura Swift  
  
Nimphyia Bell (althought she is in my other story her character is different...although her name is same...you get it? same name different character! No sameness. At All.)  
  
NOTICE: If you read this you are obliged to review. Not really, but it would be nice if you could! So...please make me happy and review. Please no reviews about typos and spelling, I get really into the story and forget to be all proper and correct with my words!   
  
Anyway; Finally!! Enjoy :D  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Remus pushed his hand through her soft crimson hair as their kiss deepened. His other arm pulled her closer as her arms tightened around his neck. As his hand retreated to her face, she began to twidle his soft mousy hair between her long elegant fingers.  
  
"Remus..." someone was calling his name, the voice sounded distant "REMUS!! Wake up..."   
  
As Remus Lupin's eye's opened blearily, the Boys Dormitory came into focus. He looked around to see his best friend James pulling a grey sweater over his head.  
  
"Come on mate were already late for first lesson, we've missed breakfast!" called James throwing Remus's trousers over to him. Sirius had come over now, and was stuffing books into his bag as he said-  
  
"Remus, what you smiling about?"  
  
"Wha?" said Remus, rubbing his eyes and pulling on a pair of socks.  
  
"Yeah, you're grinning..." said James, "Been dreaming about a pretty girl?"  
  
"Uh...yeah I guess," mummbled Remus running a hand through his hair as he pushed on his robes. He could feel his face going pink. The truth was, he hadn't been dreaming about any old pretty girl. He had been dreaming about Lilly Evans, His best friend James's girlfriend. As they ran out of the Dormitory and through the deserted common room, Remus tried in vain to forget his very fresh dream...I mean, he felt nothing for Lilly, right? She was with James and they were a great couple, he couldn't interfear. But the intense passion and lust for Lilly he had felt in the dream, seemed very reluctant to leave his mind.  
  
As they reached the Arithmancy classroom, Lilly was forced into his mind once again. She had sat at the back and saved seats for the three of them. Remus reached the table first and was forced to sit next to her as James and Lilly laughed and talked lovingly all lesson.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
"Look there he is," said Ellanor Abercrombie, brushing a wisp of soft brown hair out of her sky blue eyes.  
  
"Where?" asked her best friend Bella, who seemed more interested in her Apple Pie than what Ellanor was talking about.  
  
"There!" said Ellanor in a strangled whisper, as she nodded to a handsome boy with black hair and dark features who was just seating himself at the Gryfindor table. "Oh Bell..." she hit Bella hard on the head, "Look t-h-e-r-e....."  
  
"Ow!" said Bella finally looking up and glancing over at the Gryfindor table, "Oh yeah, I know him. He's in my Muggle Studies class...Sirius Black."  
  
Ellanor beamed uncontrolably at the sound of his name, "Don't wet yourself it's just his name!"  
  
"Yeah but....Sirius," sighed Ellanor extatically "Sirius Black"  
  
Bella dropped her spoon into her dish and got up, "Come on Elle, Roger'll be waiting for you. You said you'd met him 10 minutes ago!"  
  
Ellanor tutted, "Who cares about Roger...he's old news! I like Sirius....Sirius Black."  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake Ellanor!" said Bella grabbing Ellanor's arm and hoisting her up from the table, "He doesn't even know your name!"  
  
They strode out into the cool entrance hall and across the sundrenched lawns. They saw two boys sat under the shade of a large oak and headed in their direction. One of them got up and strode towards them.   
  
"Elle, you said you'd be here ten minutes ago..." he said sadly embracing her in a swift hug and a long kiss. She only returned it only half heartedly. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"What?" Ellanor said as if realising he was there for the first time, "Oh...nothing, it's just the heat...let's get under the shade. And grabbing his hand she strode off under the shade of the large oak.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
James's hand brushed Lilly's as they strolled across the warm lawns in the dying sun. He couldn't help himself, he took hold of her hand and held it tightly in his. She looked at him and smiled, her cheek's going pink.  
  
Together they climbed a large rock that overlooked the lake, their hand's still held tightly together. Lilly lay her head on James's shoulder and closed her eyes. Letting the red sun heat her face, she said-  
  
"It's the summer ball in three weeks...and the summer holidays,"  
  
"Oh yeah," said James opening his eyes a little.  
  
"Well..." said Lilly.  
  
"Well what?" said James, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Well..." by now Lilly had raised her head off James's shoudler and was glaring at him. "Well...aren't you going to ask me...or have-"  
  
"-Lilly!" said James now grinning, "We're together, of course I'm going with you...you know how much I love you..." and with that he kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"I love you too..." said Lilly resting her head on his shoulder again. But as she looked up she felt a pang of guilt as she saw the moon gleaming brightly in the dusk, and she thought of the feeling she had for another guy...the feelings she had for Remus Lupin.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
"Oh...Nimmy! Don't cry..." said Laura Swift putting her arms tightly around her best friend Nimphyia Bell.   
  
Tears streamed down Nimphyia Bell's face, she ran a hand through he soft blonde hair before trying in vain to dabb her eyes with a tissue as she heard hurried footsteps coming up the stairs. A second later Ryoko and Stellar had burst into the dormitory and flung themselves onto the now wailing Nimphyia.  
  
"Oh Nimmy!" exclaimed Ryoko "We just heard you were crying whats wrong..."  
  
"Oh g-great," sobbed Nimmy her blue eyes pink and blotchy, "I b-bet someone will tell Sirius I'm crying and he'll laugh at me!!!"  
  
"Sirius is your boyfriend...he'd never do that!!" said Stellar giving Nimmy a sweet smile and storking her shoulder.  
  
"N-not anymore!!" wailed Nimmy, "We broke up at break...a-and now I'm going t-to have to see him at dinner and...and...." she let out a fresh sobb and burried her face in her hands.  
  
"Look Nimmy," said Laura, "We'll go to dinner and completely ignore him!"  
  
"Yeah, and we'll do your make up and make you look even prettier than usual," said Ryoko, who was a make up expert.  
  
Stellar giggled, "When he sees you he'll be kicking himself!!"  
  
So after half and hour of applying subtle makeup and Ryoko was happy with the way it had turned out of the dorm and off to the great hall. Sirius was already sat there, twiddling his fork around absent mindedly, looking dull.  
  
Nimmy walked past, her head held high squeezing Stellar's hand. As they sat down just along the table from Sirius, James and Remus, Nimmy whispered  
  
"Look at him! He looks so amazing...oh Sirius!" she made to get up but Laura pulled her back down. Nimmy ate dinner quietly, while the others talked about the upcomming Summer Ball.   
  
"You guys!" said Nimmy fearful, as a sudden thought struck her "I haven't got a date!!"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Well I was going to go with Sirius...but now!! Ohh...everyguy is going to already have a parter!!" Nimmy noticed a slight shadow, coming from behind her and whipped around. It was Sirius, stood there looking as handsome as ever his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Uh...Nim, I was-uh-wondering I if could talk to you...you know outside." he said, sounding glum  
  
"Oh...yeah, sure." said Nimmy confidently getting up and throwing a fearful look back at her friends as she followed Sirius out of the great hall.  
  
"Look," began Sirius, "Today at break, you said you wanted to be friends, right?"  
  
"Uh yeah," said Nimmy.  
  
"Well, before anyother guy had a chance to ask you...I wanted to know, will you still go to the ball with me...as a friend?" he looked at. She couldn't resist him...she knew she still loved him...I mean they had only broken up...what, a couple of hours ago.  
  
"Yeahokaysure," she said before she could stop herself.   
  
"Great, 7 in the Common Room, dress in black like we arranged!" he grinned at her and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek before (still grinning) stiding back off up the marble staircase.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
If you like this story please review...and I will right nore chapters on request! :D Nicola xx 


End file.
